RenHako
The Couple RenHako (レンハコ RenHako) is the term used to refer the romantic relationship of Renga Kokubō and Hako Kuroi. Their Relationship Graduation Exams Arc After becoming separated from the group after the graduation exam begins, Renga and Hako are both knocked unconscious by Konohamaru during the graduation exam. Later, they are able to team up with their classmates, work together, and defeat the exam proctors, successfully passing the exam and graduating to become genin. They are both assigned to team 25 together. Team 25 (episode) With Team 25's leader out of commission due to injury, Houki tries to take command as de-facto leader. However, neither Renga nor Hako want to listen to him, and he berates them both for not following his orders and doing things their own way. After the team is berated by the post office worker their team is carrying out a mission for, Hako and Renga both blame Houki. They decide to leave him behind, saying that the three of them just don't understand each other enough to work together. After talking to Sukea, Houki later realizes that both Hako and Renga had good reasons for disobeying his orders earlier. Hako had anticipated a change in schedule based on the way the post office workers were behaving, and Renga used his brute strength to try to carry more packages at once. Both were trying to work around situations that Houki had failed to perceive himself. Houki gets Renga and Hako back, and together they work to recover the mail bombs that someone had been trying to send through the village. Renga and Hako are both reluctant when he seems like Houki is about to make himself the leader again, but Houki instead asks Hako to be in charge and use her skills of perception to lead them as well as she could. Each getting to utilize their own skillsets, they are finally able to successfully work as a team and complete the mission. Renga compliments Hako's skills of perception, asking in awe how far they go after Hako explains that she has memorized every worker's personalities at the post office from just a single day of knowing them. They rush in to diffuse the bomb they've successfully located, but find that their seal is ineffective. Running out of time, Renga runs outside and has Houki toss the bomb in the air. He sets up a defensive barrier jutsu in order to prevent the damage, leaving the bomb to harmlessly detonate in midair. Afterwards, Hako immediately runs over to him and greets him with a proud smile. Kakashi leaps down and asks how it went. Hako blushes and glances up at Renga while her puppet playfully reaches towards him. She says that his defenses are the best in the leaf. Hearing the compliment, Renga stands stiffly and his cheeks quickly start to redden. They continue to blush at each other until Houki addresses them again, giving them both an apology for the way that he acted earlier. Renga and Hako both return the apology, explaining they were partially to blame as well. All three of them are overjoyed when they are reassigned to Sai for intelligence missions. Evidence * Renga and Hako both blush when Hako compliments him. * Hako blushes when she praises Renga as the person with the strongest defense in the Leaf Village. * Renga and Hako are both openly awed by each other's skills. * Although Renga was openly reluctant to have to take orders from Houki, he happily takes orders from Hako. Quotes Renga praises Hako - episode 115 * "Way to go, Hako! I can't believe you narrowed down the postal worker's location from his personality and behavioral patterns!" Hako praises Renga's abilities and then they're both blush - episode 115 * "Renga's defense is the best in all the Leaf!" Among The Fans RenHako is a little-known ship, since both characters are minor. It is shipped because they blushed at each other. A rival ship to HokHak and IwaRenga. Category:Unofficial Category:Konoha couples Category:Couples involving Hako Category:Couples involving Renga Category:Fanon Couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:The New Generation